fanon_flechefandomcom-20200213-history
Round One's Simple, Two Won't Be
Summary In DND, Dresden and Charoite participate in a cross Earth/Homeworld tournament. Lavender Jade is kidnapped by Yellow Diamond. Story "Alright, then! Good! Meet me at the Keizaar ruins. I have already setup several arenas there. You have 72 hours to get there!" Yellow Diamond said. She got into her spaceship and flew to the west. At least 150 Gems and at least 50 humans followed. Dresden and Charoite did the same thing. They didn't realize that Lavender Jade was gone. Though Dresden grew tired in the first two hours of running, Charoite carried him all the rest of the way. They arrived at 68 hours to the Keizaar Ruins. In the area were quite a few colosseums. Yellow Diamond's face could be seen on a huge spaceship. The picture of the face was so large that you could see it from miles away. (soontrak) "Welcome to the Homeworld and Earth tournament! This will happen every hundred years as an attempt for sacrifice and power! You shall duel to the death, and the winner shall duel with I, the one of many names! The Diamond over Diamonds, Golden Jubilee Diamond, Yellow Diamond!" People shivered in fear. "And if you win... you get something that I own! And if you lose... you shall be shattered!" The humans were confused. "Or killed!" They shook their head. Dresden looked at Yellow Diamond's face and yelled, "I will destroy you!" Charoite facepalmed. "Oh? We'll see! Now, all of you, your matchups are..." Dresden fused with Charoite quickly. The last matchup was, "Simple Silver versus Wine Red Topaz!" Silver and Topaz walked into a colosseum. Hundreds of humans stood in the stands, wanting to watch the battle. Wine Red Topaz had short, dark red hair, and a somewhat lighter skin tone. They wore red armor, and their gemstone was on their chest. The silver stone on Silver's shoulder and knee shone. Silver and Topaz bowed. Silver summoned their war fan, while Wine Red Topaz summoned their laser gun. Silver chuckled and said, "You think that's gonna harm me? Silly you! Let's tango!" Topaz fired the gun several times but Silver's war fan just deflected the moves. Topaz charged the gun and let out a full powered hit, but Silver's war fan deflected it and hit Topaz. Topaz grunted but she took the hit surprisingly well. She appeared behind Silver and hit her in the head quickly. Silver stepped back, making Topaz fall. She turned around and threw the war fan at Topaz. It hit her face and went right back to Silver. "I doubt you can win, Topaz! It's a bit foolish to keep on going, no?" Topaz tried to trip Silver but Silver kicked Topaz. Topaz tried to stand up but Silver kept her down using her foot. She kicked Topaz's armor off, revealing a Yellow Diamond vest. "Sick," Silver said. "Let's go!" Silver put her hand in the air and a green sphere made of flames formed. "Now, attack!" The sphere flew down and attacked Topaz. She caught on fire and then fell down. She turned into a red gemstone. "Alright! Round one's simple!" After a few hours all the battles had ended. "Alright, round 2," Yellow Diamond said. "... ... Simple Silver versus Ruby. Rubies." Simple Silver walked into a colosseum. Seven Rubies followed. Silver said, "En g arde!" The Rubies held hands and then the two at the ends were thrown into the air. This was repeated until they all met together. It was then that they combined and created a big ass Ruby, nearly as tall as Yellow Diamond. "I can deal with ya! Single Gem fusions are more unstable than cross-Gem fusions! Do you not know that and still decide to challenge me?" (soontrak) "GROOOOAR!" Ruby yelled. They tried to tackle Silver but she just dodged it quickly. "Guess you gotta try harder, huh, Ruby?" Ruby stood up and ran after Silver. Silver dodged, only to be hit. Silver tried to get out, but Ruby carried Silver and threw her to the ground. "This is gonna be harder than I thought," Silver said. Meanwhile, in Yellow Diamond's spaceship, Lavender Jade was tied to a chair. Yellow Diamond said, "Who is this Dresden? Are they simply called Dresden? Do they know of Dresden Green Diamond?" "No, my Diamond!" Lavender Jade said. "I don't know his name!" "Well, Dresden Green Diamond was shattered, was he not? And I saw you when I saw traces of him!" "I mean..." She sighed and said, "I will deal with you later. I must deal with tournament business." Characters * Dresden * Charoite * Simple Silver * Rubies * Yellow Diamond * Lavender Jade * Wine Red Topaz * Other Gems * Humans * Dresden Green Diamond (mentioned) Trivia * Yellow Diamond's real name is Golden Jubilee Diamond. * Fusions between two types of Gems or more are more stable than fusions between one type of Gem. Category:Lana's Undying Hell Category:Dresden Never Dies Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Steven Universe